1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning tool box, and more particularly to a cleaning tool box constructed in waste synthetic resin by way of injection molding to enable to remove corrosion and stench, and to allow easy storage and proper arrangement of cleaning tools and to enable to easily drain water remaining thereinside for collection in one place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a cleaning tool box is made of wood or steel such that when it is frequently exposed to dust, water and moisture, stench is generated by rust, corrosion, rottenness and the like, resulting in sanitation problems.
Furthermore, the cleaning tool box is not equipped with a gutter so that filthy water remaining on cleaning tools can flow thereinto, prompting to frequently clean an inside floor thereof and causing inconvenience and discomfort.
A cleaning tool box utilizing waste synthetic resin according to the prior art is comprised of a body 1 including side plates, upper plate and doors by way of injection molding, as illustrated in FIG. 1, where floor thereof is installed with synthetic resin mesh 4 while the body 1 is partitioned therein into a plurality of tool accommodation parts 5 and is formed at one upper side thereof with opening 2 formed with a plurality of grooves for dust rags 100 to be input and output, and to be positioned at a predetermined place thereat. The body 1 is mounted thereunder with a gutter 3 for being input and output in drawer way toward front side.
However, there is a problem in the cleaning tool box utilizing waste synthetic resin thus constructed according to the prior art in that floor of the plurality of cleaning tool accommodation parts 5 is installed with waste synthetic resin mesh 4, such that when filthy water containing foreign objects flows from the rags 100 through the mesh 4, the filthy water passes through the mesh 4 to be collected at the gutter 3 but the foreign object, once caught by the mesh 4, stay untouched for a long time, thereby generating stench and degrading the whole sanitary state of the cleaning tool box.
There is another problem in that the gutter 3 mounted underneath the body 1 is input and output in drawer style, so that when the gutter 3 is removed from the body 1 in order to get rid of filthy water collected at the gutter 3, the dirty water collected at the gutter 3 can be split out of unbalance or carelessness.
There is still another problem in that the plurality of accommodation parts 5 installed at doors (not shown) are not mounted with drafts such that ventilation is not properly performed to deteriorate drying of the cleaning tools, thereby resulting in generating stench.
The present invention is disclosed to solve the aforementioned problems and it is an object of the present invention to provide a cleaning tool box adapted to install a stainless rod-like rag rack inside a body thereof to allow watery dust rag to hang at a predetermined height and to make filthy water and foreign objects remaining at the rag directly drop without being hitched thereat, thereby eliminating generation of stench and enable to maintain a sanitary state at all times.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cleaning tool box adapted to accommodate a separate water container on a floor inside a body of the box to enable to remove collected filthy water and foreign objects easily.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a cleaning tool box adapted to install drafts at the rear surface of the body to enable to facilitate ventilation, thereby increasing a drying rate of accommodated cleaning tools and simultaneously removing generation of stench and enabling to maintain a pleasant space at all times.
In accordance with the objects of the present invention, there is provided a cleaning tool box, the box including a body comprised of a rear panel, left and right panels and upper and lower panels and left and right doors for opening and closing a front opening of the body, the box comprising:
a partition panel positioned between the left panel and the right panel and assembled by the upper panel, the lower panel and the rear panel in order to partition an inner space of the body;
a shelf positioned between the upper panel and the lower panel and secured by the left panel and the partition panel in order to partition an inner space of the body;
a rag fixing rack positioned at an upper end between the right panel and the partition panel and fixed by the shelf, the right panel and the rear panel to allow free access by a rag to stably secure a handle at the rag;
a rag pad positioned between the rag fixing rack and the lower panel and fixed by the shelf and the right panel to allow a head of the rag to be hitched thereat; and
two water containers accommodated on floor of the body.